Devices for holding a source of LED light, e.g., a LED light engine or a LED light module, are known in the art. By way of example only, LED lamp holding devices are shown in Published US Application No. 20110028015; Published US Application No. 20100290236; Published US Application No. 20090203254; Published US Application No. 20090196034; and U.S. D627,296. While such LED lamp holding devices generally work for their intended purpose, a need exists for an improved LED lamp holder, e.g., a LED lamp holder that provides compact design, ease of LED light installation and removal, economical cost of construction, etc.